


The Prince and the Princess

by JakeTheFatCat



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Book of Life, Royal Diaz au, Royal Marco au??? idk, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeTheFatCat/pseuds/JakeTheFatCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star is excited to meet a new friend, Marco Ubaldo Diaz of the Afterlife Kingdom. They quickly become friends, despite a few bumps and bruises along the road. They both compliment each other perfectly, but what happens when the both of them have to grow up? Each are entitled to rule and defend their kingdoms, after all...Will their friendship be as tight knit as it is now by the time they become Kings or Queens? Or will it turn into something more...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Princess

Little five year old Star Butterfly bounced up and down in excitement around her mother and father, trilling about the coming visitors. You see, every year all the kingdoms from all different dimensions come and renew their treaties with Mewni. Mewni didn't have very many alliances (they were pretty independent anyways) but the ones they had were strong. This was the first time the rulers of their allied kingdoms would be bringing their children, since most were old enough not to cause too much trouble.

Star was, as always, full of energy and waiting impatiently near the castle entrance, where the kings and queens would be entering. Her mother sighed and told her to calm down, and too try and behave and not cause any fights. Sure Star was a sweet child, but her rambunctious spirit and rock solid stubbornness often led to... 'disagreements'. Star grinned and nodded, then skipped off to continue her waiting.

One royal family was coming early. Star's parents were quite close friends with the Diazes, the rulers of the 'Afterlife dimension'. Or at least that's what her dad told her, then explaining that the real name would be to hard for him to explain.

Star had only met King Diaz, even though he never called himself a king for some reason. Mr. Diaz always brought a bunch of colorful candy and cute little sugar skulls, and basically spoiled the Mewni princess more than she already was. She kinda thought of Mr. Diaz as her cheery uncle, and loved that idea. Mr. Diaz's wife never came along however, though once Mr. Diaz brought along a beautifully painted skull mask Mrs. Diaz made for Star. Apparently she always stayed home to watch over their child (why they didn't just use their servants was Star's question) so Star never really met her. But from Mr. Diaz always cutely gushing about his wife, she suspected she was a beautiful, wonderful woman.

She had been filled to the brim with excitement when she heard the Diaz's had a child. Would he be like Mr. Diaz? Would he bring candy too? Would he smell like sugar and candles and be just as warm and kind as his parents? And they were coming a day early! She would have a whole day and night to hang out with him!

Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Mr and Mrs Diaz. Star's parents smiled and stepped forward to greet them, and Star bounded along with them. Mrs. Diaz's face lit up when she saw Star, and immediately crouched down and held out her arms. Star immediately jumped into them and Mrs. Diaz grinned and spun her around, Star giggling all the while.

"Mi hijo! You are cuter than I could have ever imagined!" Mrs. Diaz gushed, setting Star down after booping her nose. Star looked up at the pretty lady, admiring her rich red dress and curly, untameable hair. She had golden flowers in her hair, that matched the ones lining the neck line of her dress. It just all complimented the warmness of her smile and personality.

Star snapped out of her trance and grinned back up at Mrs. Diaz. "You look cute too!" She giggled, swishing her puffy dress around sheepishly. Mrs. Diaz laughed and thanked her, patting her head fondly.

While the adults greeted each other, Star looked around. Sure Mr and Mrs. Diaz were awesome, but...

...Where was their kid?

She was answered when she heard Mrs. Diaz talking softly to someone behind her. Peering around her, she saw a little boy clutching at his mothers dress, his face buried into it. He had messy but still nice hair from what she could see, and was quite short. Star's mom was smiling and also encouraging the little guy to come and say hi, but the kid just kept shaking his head. By now the dads had walked off, probably to talk about 'man things', as Star's mom has once put it with an eye roll.

Finally the littlest Diaz peeked out from the ruffles of Mrs. Diaz's dress, looking a little flustered. He had brown eyes, the color of chocolate, Star observed. His mom picked him up and set him on her hip, smoothing down his hair.

"Don't you want to say hi to Star and her mommy?" Mrs. Diaz cooed. Star's mother leaned in a little closer to the shy boy.

"Hello Marco. I promise us Mewnians don't bite." Mrs. Butterfly smiled. Marco smiled back a little at that, and leaned away from his mom a little. Mrs. Butterfly grinned and then looked down at Star. "This is my daughter, Star. She's only a year older than you! You two can play if you want." She said, gesturing to her daughter, who was beaming up and Marco.

Mrs. Diaz set Marco down, and he sheepishly stuck his hand out to Star. "I-I'm Marco. Nice to meet you..." He squeaked. Star gladly shook his hand (a bit too roughly, which jarred Marco a little).

"Cool! You too! Now c'mon, I have so much to show you!" Star exclaimed, and started to drag Marco away. But Mrs. Butterfly stopped her.

"Star...be gentle, inside voice, and no crazy adventures. Marco isn't as...daring as you." The queen of Mewni tisked. Star nodded quickly and with a quick 'you got it mom!' She continued to run up the grand staircase with Marco, whose eyes were wide as he processed the situation.

The other queen smiled tenderly watching the younglings dash away to Stars room. The other just sighed, hoping Star would not go to any extremes. She hoped Marco's quiet, respectful behaviour would rub off on her, oh she was crossing her fingers. She loved her daughter with all her heart, yes, but her rambunctious behaviour could get exhausting sometimes. Hopefully Marco would be a better influence than Pony Head (she loved the kid, but she needed to learn some manners).

Meanwhile, up in the Mewnian princesses bedroom, Marco and Star were sitting on the floor, Stars toys scattered around them. Marco seemed fascinated with her action figures, as well as her dolls and teddies. Star beamed as she told him all their names, and their super powers and arch nemesis. Marco listened to her stories with amazement, nodding along as Star spewed out story after story.

"I wish I brought my toys..." Marco sighed, as Star finished her latest story of how Mr. Stuffington defeated the evil Buttons with a blast of electric rainbows. "I have cool dolls and figures too! They're all hero's and they go on super awesome adventures...Manolo would've loved to help !" He boasted.

Star nodded excitedly. "Who's Manolo?" She asked, and when she saw Marco's delighted look on his face, she knew she was in for a long story.

0~0

"-And then he and Maria eventually married!" Marco finished, looking proud of himself. His shyness seemed to have melted away while he had told his long, but interesting story. Star clapped. She was amazed. How did he make up all those characters and places? It was amazing! Ten times more epic than any of her stories! Wait until Pony Head heard this!

Star then sprung up to Marco and grabbed his hands, bouncing up and down (she could be described as a bouncy ball any day. A colorful, glitter smeared one) "That was amazing!" She exclaimed, and Marco's smile turned a bit more timid, as he blushed a little at Stars words. "OH! Oh, follow me!" She squealed, then proceeded to drag him along out to the grand staircase again. At Marco's questioning look, Star puffed, "You know when Manolo did that awesome slide around the bull? We can do that too!"

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea, Star..." Marco tittered, as he nervously watched Star climb to the top of the railing. "W-what if you fall off? You could hit your head!" He protested. Star rolled her eyes.

"I do this every morning! I've only fallen twice!" She assured, then sat on the broad railing top. The perfect slide. Marco still looked doubtful, but he climbed up and sat behind her, shaking a little. He didn't want to be called a baby by Star too.

"Ready?" She called back. Marco shook his head. Ok, maybe being called a baby is better than hurting your head really bad, Marco's thoughts raced, as he started to quickly climb down. Star, not being able to see Marco's weak no, took his silence as a yes. She scooted forward and towed Marco down with her, and they slid down fast down the steep incline. Marco couldn't help but scream (a manly scream, he reassured himself over and over) as they whipped down. They flew off the end, and slid across the marble floor. When they came to a stop, Star let out a "WOO!" of victory, while Marco staggered to his feet.

"S-Star, where's your bathroom?" He mumbled, covering his mouth. Star pointed to the hallway.

"Second door on the side with the painting of my grandma?" She said, her tone obviously confused. Marco ran for dear life and whipped open the door. Star followed, then saw him hunched over and shivering a little...not in the bathroom. The dining room. Where the adults were all looking at the little intruders. Star gulped, then looked back down at Marco, who had spilled his lunch all over the expensive velvety carpet. His parents immediately rushed forward, and shushed and cooed at him when poor Marco started crying from embarrassment.

"I...I thought this was t-the bathroom...s-s-sorry..." He choked out between sniffles. His mom patted his back and Mr. Diaz picked him up, promising it was ok and it was just a mistake.

"Its fine Marco, you didn't know." Mrs. Butterfly consoled, then met eyes with a timorous Star, with a knowing glare.

"Well heh, Marco told me his Manolo story and I wanted to show him something cool that his story reminded me of, and that was, uh, sliding down the banister...and he got sick for some reason..." Star explained, giving Marco an apologetic look as him and his dad passed, going for the actual bathroom. Mrs. Diaz just laughed.

"Oh Star, Marco just gets motion sickness easy. He'll be fine. And he told you his Manolo story?" Mrs. Diaz sniggered. Star nodded. "Oh he was so adamant on us not telling anyone else...he thought it was embarrassing. He must like you already! I knew he would!"

Star gasped. She radiated with joy and her smile was as bright as Mrs. Diazes, and even queen Butterfly couldn't help but smile a little too.

~0~

**Author's Note:**

> Heeelllllo! Ah, I hope you liked it! I'm a little nervous posting this, I haven't written in a while...and my old stories are quite cringe-worthy (don't you dare look.) I have a lot of plans for this, and I'm extremely excited! I'm planning opn drawing all the outfits for the Diaz's (because I can :p) and I'm really excited to continue this. Thanks so much for reading, and sorry for any mistakes. Its pretty late...I should be asleep but...the writing beckons me.
> 
> Anyways, the dimension the Diaz's rule is very much like the one La Muerte rules over. I couldn't think of a good name for it, so I just called it the 'Afterlife dimension'. Yeah. I'll work on that. Ideas are appreciated XD Anyways, this is what happens when you marathon SVTFOE then watch The Book Of Life then fall completely in love with it...I guess its a good thing? (If you haven't seen BOL, just search it up and look at images and you'll have a better understanding of what I'm talking about) (then you'll also notice the reference I made teehee)
> 
> I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day/night!! ;3


End file.
